You can't teach a tsundere new tricks
by machine sleep
Summary: Neptune tries to break the Tsundere ways out of Noire but is Neptune really being honest with herself as well? read and find out.


You can't teach a Tsundere new tricks by Machine Sleep.

Author notes:hey here's a new fanfic here and don't worry Community Service Blanc will be uploaded on Tuesdays while this one here will be on Sundays, Let me know what you think and again reviews help.

Summary: (Taking place after MK2) fed up with Noire not finding a suitor Kei enlist the help of Neptune to help break Noire's anti social behavior.

I don't own anything (but I do own this laptop so there)

Chapter one:With you I don't feel any suffering.

"I'm glad Histoire aloud you to come in help with this problem, truly I'm grateful to you".

"Really?" I don't think I've done anything to get any praise, I mean I just woke up and the next thing I know Hissy's all,"get your ass over to Lastaton".

"Nonsense Lady Neptune after you see the problem you'll agree that your the only one who can solve this problem.

'I guess", Neptune said shrugging while walking with Kei down the halls of the Lastation Basilicom.

Neptune thought to herself as she tune off Kei as the latter kept talking about this so called problem but not going into detail on what the problem is ,("man hissy's gonna have a major pay cut after this")Neptune groan after remembering Hissy chasing Neptune out of the Planeptune Basilicom by swinging a game d-pad at her after at first refusing Hissy request to help Lasation.

Kei looked at Neptune realizing the latter wasn't paying any mind what she was saying, "I understand you not into doing things you don't like but please show some class", the oracle of Lastation said giving a hint of disapproval for the CPU of Planeptune.

'Gees don't bite my head off with that glare, if it's really a major problem let Noire handle it", Kei turn away from Neptune before she spoke," You see Noire's the issue here".

Neptune Looked at Kei with confusing as the two reach their destination Noire's room,"Go head Neptune take a peak and you'll see the problem",Kei gesture as she unlock Noire's bedroom door a little so that Lastation won't notice.

Neptune too curious took a peak and to surprise on what she saw, Noire setting in a fancy black chair while wearing nothing but her white lace undergarments although she still had her detached sleeves and her boots on, the room was black lit it as the only light came from Noire's TV LCD flat screen which was tune on her favorite show and idol Judge Judy, Neptune still puzzle then saw Noire snap open a can miller light drinking it's contents after chomping down a fist full of nachos.

Neptune paired away from the door and looked at Kei,"she's been like this for a month now, I'm afraid that peace in Gamindustri made her this way with no competition she's become soft".

"I wouldn't say soft I say the our little kitty here's about to become a fatty", Neptune said a joking matter but the glare Kei gave was a respond that she wasn't here for joking around.

"Uni's gone on a CPU training event and will not be back for two months and with Noire like this Lasation wouldn't last so please lady Neptune Noire help her..."

"Okay...shessh I'll try just don't get your undies in a knot", Kei gave Neptune a nod as she open Noire's bedroom door and cut open the lights which scared the Lastation CPU as she fell out of her chair.

"Kei what the hell your doing knock before entering I thought I made that clear the last time",Noire said quite pissed as she rub the back of her head,"Noire looked at yourself you've locked yourself away in your room to which look at this mess", Kei face-palm from the state Noire's room was in.

"It's not that bad Kei sure maybe I've been drinking to much,sure I've been eating nothing but nachos and cheese-steaks none stop, it's not like I'm lonely or anything".

"Tsundere is what you are and I'm sick of it and that's why I've request it that Neptune here to help cure you from this", Kei stated while pointed at Neptune who in turn nervously wave at Noire.

"Nep...tune!?" Noire yell in embarrassment as she cover herself realizing she had only her undergarments on, Neptune could not help but blush from the sight she was seeing as Noire never let her walls down and seeing this was a rarity,"Neptune I'll leave this tsundere to you and I expect great results from you as mission is to help find a suitor for Noire.

Neptune's eyes widen in shock as Noire looked away in anger,"Noire you know Lastation's customs and a goddess needs a knight to rule with her, there's noway around it and at your current age you need to make the next heir if you get on what I'm saying", Kei said taking one more glace at Neptune and not a friendly one either. Before leaving the two.

"Umm...Noirey I'm confused here...first I'm suppose to help you get out of your tsundere ways then help you find a suitor is that right?"

"Yes Neptune...although it would best for you to leave and forget everything", Noire said setting back in her chair grabbing another beer can, Neptune looked at her friend and could feel the emotional state she was in.

"Noirey", Neptune said taking the beer can from Noire's hand,"your hurting I can tell...let help you".

"Why Neptune because Kei asked you?

"No because your my friend...and I..." but Neptune stop herself knowing saying anything more would not end well.

"Your my friend eh" Noire gently pull Neptune into a hug,"think you Neptune your only few people who tell me that in mean it"

"Noire do you really want a suitor?"

Noire let Neptune go and gave the Planeptune CPU a warm smile as she then grab Neptune by her arm in tossed her out of room and locking as well.

"Hey Noire open up", Neptune said pounding on the bedroom door only to have Noire turn up the volume of the TV to block out Neptune's pleads for Noire to open the door.

After five minutes of this Neptune gave up and leaned against the door knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

Chapter one end.

Alright people leave reviews if you want me to keep this story going and if not leave comments on what stories you want to read until next time the machine will sleep.


End file.
